2020 Waco/Grandview Wedge
The 2020 Waco/Grandview wedge tornado was a very catastrophic, deadly, and a very large intense twister that Impacted the cities of McGregor, Texas - Waco, Texas - Albott, Texas - Itasca, Texas and most of Grandview, Texas - Along with the more southern-lower outskirts of Dallas/Fort Worth such as Alvarado, Texas - and Briaroaks, Texas; on May 18th, 2020. The Tornado was over 2.5 miles wide in Width and set a record overtaking the El Reno, Oklahoma tornado in 2013 for being the largest tornado ever recorded in human history. It was a monster EF-5 Tornado - with wind speeds reaching above 260 Miles Per Hour - becoming the worst Tornado in Texas State History. Conditions Leading On May 11th, 2020 - the SPC (Storm Prediction Center) - made a map predicting future risks of severe to widespread storms in the Texas Heartland and most of the Mid-Midwest to the West-Southeastern United States. Most of the central heartland of Texas was in a Moderate to High risk (pink) of strong to possibly long-tracked Tornadoes and damaging storms. Most of the storms we're off tracking to the West of Texas and was extending on a broad and wide line of Storms - with a Supercell emerging from the outskirts of it - the line extending from Naperville, Illinois to El Paso, Texas. On the day the Tornado struck - May 18th, 2020 - at 6:30 AM CDT in Waco, a Tornado Watch was issued until further notice. Although citizens knew extremely bad weather was coming - some rain was moving into the area as early as 11:00 PM May 17th - the previous day, which many thought was a prohibition of things to come. Much later into the day - at around Noon on May 18th, conditions were becoming much more hazardous, risky and m much more probable for ”Very strong to violent long-tracked tornadoes”- which was almost 100% expected because of the air mass lingering over Texas reaching below 912 mb at 9z - which was not good in any case. At evening time that day - the SPC has released a Day 2-4 synopsis of the strong outbreak of storms in the area - which the area hit by the tornado and most of the heartland of Texas outlined in black as a “significant risk of Tornadoes strong as or stronger than EF-2> level - which noted a 95%> risk of even more damaging winds, hail, and strong to violent tornadoes all along the northern Texas mainland, with some tornadic storms becoming prevalent in southern Oklahoma - in which the SPC in Dodge City announced a day 2-4 synopsis of the Southern Oklahoma plains - also for “Very strong to violent long-tracked tornadoes” - also more prevalent as probability was spilling over 95%> for strong tornadoes as well. The southern-central plains of Ohklahoma was later highlighted in Pink for a high risk - which was also colored in Black outline over the Oklahoma/Texas state line - which also concluded that a “high to significant risk of very strong to violent long-tracked tornadoes with some tornadoes over EF-2> level to occur” - which conditions were becoming much more violent and unstable in the Southern Midwest - tipping The favorability for a “horrific 1-day outbreak of hazardous and deadly tornadoes“ - and the Midwest becoming much more stormy throughout the day of May 18th-19th, and Oklahoma was not a exception either - with more of the plains encountering small-twisters which only impacted rural areas: some other Tornadoes will be announced in the “Tornado Extras”, - and at 2 PM CDT - a PDS Tornado Warning was issued for the Texas Heartland and Northern Texas Plains. Category:Texas Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2020